Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Bad End Scenario
The Catasprophe of the World (THIS IS JUST FOR FUN~ So there might be Spoilers MIGHT be ahead) "Hmm..." "What's wrong Kazuko?" "Oh nothing Rantarou." I said to him to reassure him. But somewhere in my heart... I feel like this is a bit too easy. "Well. Time to say bygones to this horrible place!" Takeshi yelled "Indeed. Though this place gives us such horrible memories. We still did make new happy ones." Shinnosuke said "It's fine. The others who have passed must have wanted us to live on and leave this horrible place." Yukio said "Mmhm... Especially the ones who fall into M-Monokuma's schemes..." Himeno said. She's right, the people who fall into his palm. I pity them especially the love ones they might left behind since some of those motives made them kill... "But hey... Look at us! 7 of us survived~!" I said trying to cheer them up again "And not only that, I'm pretty sure that the ones who aren't here anymore wants us to escape. I mean some of them risk their lives and look at what they made us accomplish!" I may say that. But I still can't shake the scary feeling I have. Is it because we're about to leave this place and finally step outside to the world? Or... Are we missing something. "Hey c'mon! What are we waiting for! Open this baby up!" Takeshi said "Hmph. Someone's eager to step out into the unknown. We don't know how long we have been in here so... I have to admit. It frightenes me." Zero said "What! The Super High School Level Ninja is afraid of the new future? C'mon bro! let's embrace the new future together!" Takeshi says putting his fists together. "Hmm... That actually sounds nice." I said "Alright! Here we go!" I said turning my attention to the final metal door in front of us. And in one press of a button, the doors let out a large siren noise and immediately silents then with a heavy movement, the doors finally opened. "Huh. This is one huge path." I said "Hold on... Do you smell... Something?" Yukio said "Y-Y-Yeah..." Himeno said scared "Everyone, be prepared for anything." Zero said preparing knives he got at the Kitchen of the Cafeteria. We walk the pathway till we reach another huge mechanical door. We used the remote and like the door before it too, opened up. But... The horrible reality hit us like knives stabbing our hearts. We are at some mountain at it's midpoint... And the sight we saw was... Despair... "What..." "In the..." "Actual Fuck?!" They said. The entire city was devastated as if an atomic bomb just crashes here. Building are destroy or on fire, no signs of any given life... Just... A barren wasteland. "Oh my God!" I said "N-No way... Guys." Rantarou said "What is it?" I asked "We need to go to the-- LOOK OUT!!!" He got interrupted when something was thrown at us. And then... *BOOOOMMMM* Everything went lit for a minute then it became dark... I slip into the unconsciousness and... Before I knew it. When I woke up, everyone was on the ground. Covered in Crimson blood (Should be pink but meh.). I... How did I survive you ask? Rantarou... Shielded me from the blast, leaving his back burned. I... "Rantarou? Rantarou! Wake up! Please wake up!!! Everyone wake up! Don't leave me alone!!!" I yelled. I cried. And cried, and cried and cried... I don't know why... But I felt despair... And that's when I know... I wish we didn't left the school. If we only stayed... Then all of us should be alive... I... Failed... *Bad End*